Shinobi Justice
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Okay please give it a chance before reviewing! Rated T might be Rated M later on.


_**Chapter 1: Waking up**_

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a white suit was sleeping in a pod but she heard voices around her, "She's cute." A boy stated, "But what's with the whisker marks?"

"Be quiet KF I'm trying to get her out." Another boy stated, "But the codes keeping her locked up are insane!"

"How soon before you can open it Robin?" Another boy asked, "We may not have enough time."

"In about- now!" Robin said as air seeped into the Pod and the girl felt herself waking up, "But her stats- she's like a one man army!"

"How so?" The kid asked as images started to develop in front of the girl.

"She can control her own energy, disappear into thin air, make copies of herself, and use wind techniques!" Robin read off whatever he was reading.

"So wait? They're turning her into a weapon?" KF asked.

Now the girl was awake and in front of her as the pod opened she saw three teenagers in what had to be the oddest clothing that she's ever seen.

The one on the right was a red head in a yellow and red suit and he had a lightning bolt emblem on his chest along with goggles above his eyes, the boy on the right was a dark skinned teen with white hair, gills and he was wearing a red muscle shirt along with dark blue pants and a belt with an A on it along with two sword hilts on a backpack of some sort on his back.

The final kid with black hair was in a red tunic with black pants and a black and yellow cape wearing a black domino mask to hide his eyes but he had a holographic computer coming from his glove.

The girl looked around in a panic when the oldest looking one held his hands up to show peace, "Easy we're not here to hurt you." He promised, "I'm Aqualad and we're going to get you out!" Then he pointed to his companions, "This is Robin," the black haired boy gave a nod, "And Kid Flash." He gestured to the red head.

"We'll get you out soon beautiful!" Kid Flash promised winking and the girl wondered why he winked before she realized that they were waiting for her to say something."

"I'm-." A name popped into her head '_Naruto Uzumaki._' But to her it was too boyish so she said, "Naruko Uzumaki."

Kid Flash thought for a moment, "Swirling Maelstrom?"

"You know Japanese?" Robin sounded shocked.

"What? Flash and I run everywhere so we have to know a few languages to get by!" Kid Flash defended himself but they were interrupted when the door opened and a man in a white lab coat wearing glasses with brown hair put in his ponytail walked in but his eyes widened in shock.

"**THE WEAPON IS FREE!**" He shouted hitting a button on the wall and an alarm went off.

"**MOVE!**" Aqualad ordered and they ran off but Kid Flash grabbed Naruko and started to carry her bridal style.

"Just hang on Beautiful!" He quipped

Naruko's eye twitched, "If your hand goes any lower than you will be on the ground!" She threatened and Kid Flash paled while Robin laughed at how she threatened him.

But they were being surrounded by some weird creatures and a memory flashed through Naruko's head showing a boy that looked like her but with spiky blonde hair wearing an orange Jumpsuit using some hand signs saying a word.

So she did the same thing confusing the others, "Uh Naruko?" Robin asked but before he could continue Naruko finished.

"Kage no Bushin Jutsu!" In a huge puff of smoke an army of Naruko's ran at the creatures shocking the three teens, "What?" She asked her back to the clones at they beat the crap out of the creatures brutally.

"… Nothing." Kid Flash said.

Aqualad shook his head, "Let's go!" He ordered and they ran off this time with Naruko using her own legs and she focused as another memory came to her with blue energy coming out of her feet so she was running pretty fast.

"... She needs saving?" Kid Flash asked in confusion but as they were running before Aqualad forced the doors opened and Naruko listened to the memories going through her head about the boy running up a tree so she ran up the shaft leaving the others following behind.

But then the energy control vanished and Naruko felt her feet fall off the wall as she plunged downward before Robin threw something into the wall and Aqualad held onto it before grabbing Naruko's arm as she nearly fell past them.

"Are you all right?" Aqualad asked not knowing what just happened.

"Why did my energy disappear?" Naruko asked in shock as she couldn't get it to focus on her feet anymore.

"Dunno but it was still pretty cool." Kid Flash told her with a smile before Robin interrupted.

"Guys! This is going to have to be our exit!" Robin shouted as an Elevator headed right for them so Aqualad forced the doors on Sublevel 15 open and they jumped out barely making it out.

So now they ran as more of the strange creatures came out before a voice spoke inside of Naruko's head, '_Turn left sister._'

Deciding that listening to things in her head worked out so far so she shouted, "Go left!"

The team decided to listen to her when the voice spoke up again, '_Turn right!_'

"Right!"

They ran right only to find a dead end.

"Great directions Naruko!" Kid Flash shouted, "Are you trying to get us re-podded?!"

"I-I don't understand." Naruko stated but Robin interrupted.

"Don't apologize this is perfect!" With that he used his grappling hook to take the air vent off and climbed in so Aqualad followed after and Kid Flash was going to try to be a gentlemen but he thought better of it remembering Naruko's threat so he got in and Naruko crawled in quickly.

"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid Flash muttered as they crawled through the vent.

"So what exactly are you three doing here?" Naruko asked trying to make sense of what was going on.

"There were rumors of suspicious activity going on around Cadmus so we decided to investigate." Robin answered, "Good thing too otherwise you would still be in a Pod."

"But why am I here?" Naruko asked, "Why was I in a Pod?"

"Don't know Beautiful." Kid Flash quipped, "But we'll find out!"

"This is getting out of control though." Aqualad voiced, "We're calling the League as soon as we're able to."

"The League?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"We'll explain when we're out of here." Robin promised.

Before anything else could be said Naruko heard something, "Shh! You hear that?"

"No- does she have super hearing as well?"

Robin checked, "She has animal senses." He explained.

"Those weird creatures are coming after us." Naruko confirmed.

"They're called Genomorphs… Don't know why though." Robin was messing with his holographic computer as they made it out.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"I'm hacking the motion sensors!" He stated proudly.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash gave Robin a high five.

"We're not out of here yet." Aqualad warned them.

"But I have room to move!" With that Kid Flash took off running up the stair while Naruko summoned a few more clones to keep the Genomorphs busy and she ran with Aqualad and Robin before Robin said something about a few behind them so Naruko turned around and used something that she remembered being called Taijutsu knocking the few back surprising Robin.

"You know Martial Arts?" He asked in shock.

"I-I don't know." Naruko admitted before they made it to the Sublevel 1 when they heard a very loud thud so they ran out to see that the giant metal door closed and Kid Flash ran right into it and was on his back groaning.

"We're cut off from the street!" Aqualad stated.

"Thanks." Kid Flash muttered sarcastically, "My head hasn't noticed."

Naruko created a few clones to try to pry it open but it wasn't working before they turned around to see some Genomorphs heading for them.

"Can't hack this fast enough!" Robin said before he kicked a door to the side open, "Come on!" They all followed him before they found themselves surrounded by many Genomorphs along with a man wearing a gold helmet in a blue uniform.

So they all got into their fighting stances when each Genomorph had their horns glow bright red before they fell down going on the verge of unconsciousness when a voice spoke up in Naruko's head.

'_Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our sister Naruko should make up her own mind._' Naruko blue eyes opened wide in shock as she looked at a skinny Genomorph with giant horns in a white lab suit.

'_It was you!_' She said realizing that he gave her directions to get out.

'Yes sister. I set a fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus and guided you when you were in danger.'

'_But why?_' Naruko asked. '_And why do I keep seeing visions of a place I've never seen before?_'

'_I cannot answer that last question but as for the first one you are our last hope. The Genomorph hero! You will blaze a trail for all our brothers and sister!_'

'_So… I'm a clone? Of who?_'

'_That is the one question that I don't know the answer too._' The Genomorph said. '_Now what do you chose sister?_' The others were waking up as Naruko narrowed her eyes.

"I chose freedom."

Then a small Genomorph jumped down from the human man's shoulder and he shook his head, "W-what's going on?" He muttered before he remembered everything.

The other three stood up not knowing what was going on, "Guardian?" Aqualad asked uncertainly.

"Go." Guardian told them, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." It was the same scientist that was in the Pod room where they began from and he held up a vial with blue liquid, "Project Blockbuster will help me regain order in this place!" With that he downed the liquid.

No sooner did he drink it Naruko could hear the bones creaking inside of Desmond's body as he fell to his knees and his body expanded ripping his clothes and skin showing grey skin with red lines and the only piece of clothing left was his pants.

'_Thank Kami!_' Naruko thought shuddering a bit before her eyes widen comically as the monster tackled her through the ceiling after knocking Guardian into the wall.

"Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin commented as he fired his Grappling Hook Gun while Kid Flash held onto his Utility Belt.

"You think lab coat planned that?" KF asked as they went up.

Aqualad followed them, "I don't think he's planning anything anymore." He stated

The scene upon them was Naruko creating copies of herself to fight Desmond and he kept killing them and they burst into smoke before she was punched through a pillar and she flew right into Aqualad.

Kid Flash and Robin ran over there helping the two up when Desmond roared so they all glared at the guy as he ran at them so they ran at him.

Kid Flash sped up before going beneath him while Naruko disappeared and reappeared behind him doing a hand sign, "Air Bullet!" She shot a blast of air from her mouth as Aqualad punched Desmond into the Air Bullet and Desmond tripped over Kid Flash who crouched behind him.

"Learn that one in Kindergarten!" Kid Flash said smugly.

Robin threw two projectiles but Desmond knocked them away and Naruko landed in front of him unleashing her clones but she was kicking him up while jumping over her clones, "Uzumaki Barrage!"

But Desmond got up after slamming into the ground and tackled her and punched her in the face causing some blood to spill from her mouth before Desmond drew his fist back again when water wrapped around it and Aqualad propelled himself forward kicking Desmond's face and he jumped up creating a mace made of water but Desmond grabbed it throwing Aqualad into the ground creating a crater.

Then Desmond threw Naruko into yet another pillar and she landed on the ground in pain.

Desmond went to stomp on Aqualad but he rolled out of the way as Kid Flash ran at Desmond who grabbed him and threw him at Aqualad knocking them back and he tackled Aqualad through another pillar.

"Of course!" Robin realized as he brought the plans of the room up on his holographic computer, "KF get over here!"

Kid Flash listened and zipped over there while Desmond was trying to punch Aqualad but he brought out a water shield to block them. Naruko shook her head and saw the trouble that Aqualad was in so she made more clones of herself to charge at him before another memory went through her head showing the same boy creating a blue ball of air so she did just that with her clone.

"Hey ugly!" Desmond turned towards her as she brought the orb forward, "**RASENGAN!**"

Desmond flew back into another pillar before Robin called out, "**DESTROY THE PILLARS!**"

"**WON'T THAT BRING THE PLACE DOWN?!**" Naruko shouted back.

"**JUST DO IT!**" So while Kid Flash kept Desmond busy Aqualad broke a few pillars with his water weapons while Naruko used her Rasengan to destroy the other pillars and Robin threw a few explosive projectiles and the whole place started to come down.

Thinking quickly Naruko summoned a whole lot of clones to save the others but it was a pain in the butt to receive the memories of you dying a thousand times at once. They managed to crawl out as they saw that Desmond was trapped under all the rubble but he was alive.

They were all panting from sheer exhaustion, "W-We did it!" Aqualad noted happily.

"Was there *pant* ever any doubt?" Robin laughed before he and Kid Flash did a high five but they cringed from the pain.

Naruko on the other hand was staring at the sky seeing the moon for the first time, "What is that?"

"Oh that's the moon beautiful!" Kid Flash said with a smile but it fell as he saw a man in red and blue with a big S on his chest flying towards them followed by the rest of the League, "We're in big trouble."

"Why?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"Because our mentors are here." Robin muttered, "Oh well it was fun while it lasted."

After they all landed a man dressed like a bat walked forward looking at all of them before seeing Naruko and Desmond, "Start talking." He ordered.

After a very long explanation they were taking Desmond or rather Blockbuster as they're calling him away a woman with blonde hair wearing a blue jacket and a black undershirt walked up to Naruko, "My name is Dinah Lance but I go by Black Canary."

Naruko nodded, "Okay I'm-."

"Naruko Uzumaki, the others told me." Black Canary said, "Until we figured something out with you you'll be staying with me."

Naruko nodded in understanding while Kid Flash groaned about that before the one known as Batman spoke up, "Cadmus will be investigated, all Fifty Two Levels… But let's make one thing clear!"

The guy in red known as Flash interrupted, "You should've called!"

Batman glared at Flash before he continued, "End results aside we're not happy, you hacked Justice League Systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again!"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes before walking up, "I am sorry but we will!"

"Aqualad, stand down!" Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my King… But no!" Aquaman looked shocked before Aqualad continued, "We did good work tonight! The work that you trained us to do… Together on our own we forged something powerful… Important!"

Flash spoke up, "If this is about your treatment at the hall than the three of you-!"

"The Four of us!" Kid Flash interrupted, "And no it's not!"

Robin walked forward, "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?"

"I know that I don't know that much about the world." Naruko began with a sigh, "But if they didn't hack the League Systems than I would still be in a Pod! They may have broken your rules but they didn't abandon the duties that you taught them they did what you would've done in their place!"

With that the four of them glared defiantly at the League before Batman nodded, "Very well but Robin we'll talk more at home."

Robin sighed, "Which means it's time to go home." He muttered.

Naruko chuckled, "Good luck Robin!" She held out her hand and Robin shook it.

"Thanks… Fishcake!" Robin took off running.

Naruko's eye twitched, "My name means Maelstrom not Fishcake!" She shouted after him, "… Jerk."

"See you Beautiful!" Kid Flash ran off with Flash.

Aqualad gave Naruko a nod of respect, "Good luck." He said walking off with Aqualad.

A few hours later Naruko was with Dinah at her house but she was now wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans since the white suit was torn up a bit, "This feels weird." She muttered.

Dinah laughed, "Well it has to be more comfortable than what you had on."

"True." Naruko laughed with her, "Thanks for taking me in Miss Dinah."

"Just call me Dinah." She said with a wave of her hand, "I don't like formalities that much."

Naruko nodded before she was shown the place before she went to bed and everything that happened caught up with her and she collapsed on the bed falling asleep immediately.

Three Days later Naruko was with everyone else in their civilian clothing but Robin was wearing Sunglasses to hide his identity. Naruko's hair was now in blonde pigtails and they were in a cave of some sort at a place called Happy Harbor with the League putting some stuff up.

"This Cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League!" Batman explained, "We're calling it into service again since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight… But you'll do it on League Terms!" He said narrowing his eyes at each of them, "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor and Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on Missions."

Robin glared at Batman, "Real Missions?" He asked angrily.

"Yes but covert!"

"Stealth Missions?" Naruko asked in surprised.

Flash smirked, "The League will handle the obvious stuff! There's a reason that we have these targets on our chest!"

"But Cadmus proves that the Bad Guys are getting smarter!" Aqualad continued walking forward, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly!"

Batman nodded, "The Five of you will be that team!"

"Cool-wait five?" Robin asked in confusion.

Batman nodded and Martian Manhunter walked in with a green skinned teenage girl with red hair and Naruko was happy that she wasn't the only girl on the team.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's Niece Miss Martian!" Batman explained as she smiled at the team.

"Hi." She waved shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin and Naruko felt her eyes twitch at Kid Flash acting like a player and she hated people like that, "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash that's Robin and Aqualad, its cool if you forget their names."

Miss Martian smiled, "I'm honored to be included!"

"I'm Naruko!" Naruko walked forward shaking Miss Martian's hand, "I'm just happy that there's another girl on the team!"

"Same here!" Miss Martian said happily, "I've been begging Uncle J'onn to come to Earth for some time!"

The new team smiled while Aqualad said, "Today is the day."

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I might have Superboy join the team later and I wanted to do a Naruto and YJ crossover for a while but I saw that no one did one with his female form Naruko so I decided to be different! If you're confused on how Cadmus created Naruko I'll have the story explain it as time goes on.**


End file.
